Kyo Meets the Warriors
by furubafanatic32669
Summary: Kyo has failed to beat Yuki, and now he must face Akito's punishment. However, things don't go quite as either of them planned... The actual story probably is much better than this suckish summary! Fruits Basket and Warriors crossover, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyo Meets the Warriors**

Well, I'm back with a new FanFiction! This time, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru have graduated high school, and it's time for Kyo to meet his fate. Things don't go exactly as planned, though...By the way, if you read my previous FanFiction, "Furuba Our Way!", then these characters are not portrayed by my friends! And I will also be making up these warrior names because I wanted this story to be original! (Actually, I'll be using our clan names, so it will be in RiverClan with our own names instead of the ones in the books.)

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Fruits Basket or either of the Warriors series. Natsuki Takaya and Erin Hunter own each respectively.**

* * *

Two figures stood in the middle of a very dark room at the Sohma estate, one of them pacing around the other. 

"So, Kyo," the pacing figure murmured. "Have you managed to beat Yuki? After all, the terms of our bet were for you to either get locked away in the cat room for the rest of your miserable life or to join the zodiac. That depended on whether or not you could beat Yuki by the time you graduated high school, did it not?" Akito smirked evilly and continued, "Go on, Kyo, answer me. Did you or did you not beat Yuki?"

The orange-haired teen didn't respond, but his thoughts were racing. He had not managed to defeat that rat at anything, and he, Yuki, and Tohru had all graduated from high school the previous day.

"Kyo!" Akito snapped impatiently, bringing Kyo back to earth. "You must answer me when I ask you a question. Did you beat Yuki?!" Kyo couldn't bring himself to respond, and Akito lost her temper. She slapped Kyo so hard in the face that she had left a handprint on it and screamed, "ANSWER ME, MONSTER!!"

Kyo glared at her, almost losing it, too.

"You are so ungrateful!!" Akito shouted. "You're lucky I've let you have your freedom for this long!"

At that moment, another person entered the room. Even in the darkness, Kyo could tell that this person had silvery-gray hair. At the sight of this person, all of Kyo's rage exploded out of him, and he demanded, "What are you doing here?!!"

Akito slapped him again and ordered, "Shut up!" When she saw Yuki, all of her anger was suddenly forgotten. She said kindly, "Hello, Yuki, I see you're doing well. You're just the person I wanted to see."

"Good afternoon, Akito-san," Yuki greeted her calmly, his eyes betraying his fear.

Akito embraced him warmly and said, "So formal." Yuki looked absolutely terrified now. "Anyway, Yuki, as you probably noticed, Kyo is here with us as well." She gestured at Kyo, who was behind her, and Yuki acknowledged him with a slight nod. Akito continued, "He's being such an insolent little monster, but since he won't answer me, maybe you will. Has Kyo managed to beat you at anything at all?"

Yuki glanced at Kyo, making eye contact. Yuki felt a twinge of pity when he saw the terror in Kyo's eyes.

"Well?" Akito demanded.

"Er…," Yuki stammered, still looking at Kyo. Now he was silently and desperately pleading with Yuki, his greatest rival.

"Why won't you answer me, Yuki?" Akito asked angrily. "You're being just as insolent as he is!"

"Akito-san," Yuki said. "I will only give my answer on one condition."

"Oh, really?" Akito answered, sniggering. "And what is that condition?"

"You can't lock Kyo up in the cat room." Yuki was shocked at what he just said, and, apparently, so were Kyo and Akito.

"Well, what would I do with him then?" Akito said. "If I can't lock him up, how can I punish him?" There was a pause while Akito was thinking of a fitting punishment.

After a few moments, she gasped and cried, "I know what I'll do!" She smirked evilly again at Kyo and asked them, "Did either of you know that I have a power that no one but God can receive?" They both shook their heads slowly. Akito smiled and said, "I can make any member of the zodiac change permanently into their animal." There was silence, the two boys too shocked for speech.

"Haven't you ever wondered why you were followed by certain animals, Yuki, Kyo?" Akito asked them innocently. "It's because God had changed them all into animals, doomed to live forever and to never change back into humans. Until the curse breaks, that is. They are the ones that follow you around. This will be your punishment, Kyo. Or would you rather be locked up for the rest of your life in the cage?"

Kyo thought that it would be better to be a cat forever because he would be able to stay outside and stay away from this horrible place. Making up his mind he said defiantly, "Change me into a cat. I never want to see that room, ever!"

"Very well, Kyo," Akito muttered, placing her hands on his head and closing her eyes. Kyo braced himself, afraid that there was going to be extreme pain. There was only a flash of light, and an orange cat took Kyo's place.

"There you go," Akito said. "You can still understand humans, but you will also be able to communicate with other cats as well. This doesn't really seem like a punishment, now does it, Kyo? Now go, and I never want to catch you going near any other members of the zodiac. Or in fact, that monster, Tohru Honda. " Without another word, Kyo dashed out the door and away from the house, away from the person that had tortured him so much…

So how was it? Should I continue it or not? Please put your comments and/or flames in a review!

---furubafanatic32669


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 of Kyo Meets the Warriors! I know I didn't get 3 reviews yet, but I couldn't really wait...

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Warriors or Fruits Basket! Erin Hunter-sensei and Natsuki Takaya-sensei do.**

Chapter 2

Kyo ran as fast as his four legs could take him. He was now pretty far away from the Sohma estate, which now looked as small an umeboshi on the back of an onigiri (sorry for this really bad comparison!). Thinking of this extremely weird analogy, his thoughts immediately arrived at Tohru. He stopped for the first time since he left Akito's room, thinking of the girl he loved. How could he ever see her again, like this? Akito would probably find out, and Tohru would be in more danger than she is in now. He felt a constricting feeling in his chest at the thought of never seeing his precious onigiri ever again. Feeling like a sissy, he shook his head and sheathed and unsheathed his claws a few times to calm himself down. Once he had stopped thinking about Tohru, he began trotting briskly across the open field behind the Sohma estate.

A few hours later, Kyo collapsed from exhaustion. It was now around twilight, and he had been walking since mid-afternoon. The very tired orange neko was still in that huge open space with no trees close enough to walk to with the little strength that Kyo had left. He just laid there in the grass, falling asleep almost instantly.

Back at Shigure's house, Tohru had been sobbing incessantly in her room since Kyo had left the house. Now, she could just hug her pillow because she used up all her tears.

Downstairs, Yuki and Shigure were having a worried discussion about her state of depression.

"Do you think she'll ever recover from this?" Yuki asked Shigure.

"I'm not sure, Yuki," Shigure answered, stroking his chin thoughtfully, and, unbelievably, not sounding like a pervert. "Usually, it takes a person several weeks, maybe even months, to get over the loss of a loved one." He paused for a few seconds, then added, "Of course, since this is Tohru, it could possibly take her a week or so…"

"Didn't you see the way those two looked at each other, Shigure?" Yuki said incredulously. There was an awkward silence, neither of them not knowing what to say.

"Well, anyway," Shigure broke the silence. "Yuki, I think you should go upstairs and keep our little flower company, OK?" Yuki nodded slightly and walked up the stairs. When he came to Tohru's room, he knocked softly on the door.

"Honda-san?" Yuki whispered, opening the door slightly. Inside her room, Tohru was hugging her knees, her face not visible to Yuki. She didn't look up when he came in. "Honda-san?" Yuki said again, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Tohru glanced up at him with red, puffy eyes and smiled half-heartedly. "Hello, Yuki-kun. Is there something you need?"

"I was just coming up to check up on you," Yuki said comfortingly.

"Oh. Well, I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me," Tohru said unconvincingly.

"Honda-san…."

"I just need to left alone for a while, if you don't mind, Yuki-kun."

"But didn't you wonder why…?" Yuki trailed off, not wanting to tell Tohru exactly what happened in Akito's room.

Apparently Tohru didn't hear him because she had just said quietly, "Good night, Yuki-kun."

"Good night…T--Tohru-kun."

Tohru looked up in surprise, but Yuki had already closed the door and started walking to his own room.

Yay! Yuki called Tohru by her first name! Well then, I'll be updating...um...whenever I get the next chapter done! Sayonara!

---furubafanatic32669


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, but I was busy with school and stuff! Anyway, please enjoy the third chapter of "Kyo Meets the Warriors"!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Warriors! All I own are my two stories on FanFiction, and my iPod, and a whole bunch of other stuff! Just not Fruits Basket or Warriors...**

Chapter 3

Shigure sat in the dump that he called his room, typing. He was working on his new novel, which was about a girl whose heart was broken when the man she loved was imprisoned. Obviously, he had been inspired by the events of the past day. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Shigure called in a singsong voice.

"Shigure," Yuki's voice answered him. "Your editor is at the front door, yelling something about a finished manuscript. Again."

"Oh, great," Shigure muttered to himself. "I'll be right there!" he said to Yuki. Suddenly, there was a huge BANG! and the front door flew open.

"SSSSEEEEEENNNNNNSSSSSSSEEEEEEIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" came Mitchan's voice. "WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!!"

"Ahh!" Shigure yelled. "Mitchan! I'm in here!"

It seemed like it only took her a second to get there. "Sensei!!! Did you finish the manuscript????"

"Heh," Shigure said. "About that…"

"You did finish it, didn't you sensei???" Mitchan cried. "Didn't you???!!!!"

"Um," Shigure muttered. "No."

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Mitchan wailed, shaking the front of Shigure's yukata. "Why, why, why don't you ever finish it??!!!"

Before Shigure could try to comfort her and show her the completed manuscript, she yelled, "WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Stupid sensei!!!"

"Mitchan, will you stop whining and look at me?"

The frantic editor froze, looking at Shigure, who was waving a pile of papers, a smirk on his lightly bruised face.

"Is that…the manuscript?"

"Yep."

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Mitchan cried again, snatching the papers away from him.

"Is something wrong?" came a different voice. Then Tohru came into view, looking concerned. She gasped when she saw Mitchan pummeling Shigure's head and cried, "Hello, Mitchan-san! You look like you've been crying. Is something the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Tohru-kun, nothing at all!" Shigure trilled. The very distraught editor wailed again and smacked him.

"OK, then," Tohru said cheerfully, probably not noticing the severe beating that Shigure was getting.

Kyo was still exhausted from his run, so he was still resting. He felt the ground vibrate slightly, and his eyes flew open. To his utter surprise and shock, he found that he was looking into pitch darkness. He yowled, arousing the attention of somebody.

"Hey," said someone in a soothing tone. Suddenly, there was a face right in front of Kyo's. He flinched at the sight of the person, who looked slightly familiar. "What's the matter?"

Kyo tried to mutter, "It's nothing," but all that came out was a strangled-sounding meow.

"I never said that _you_ could communicate with humans," came the dreaded voice. "Kyo."

_"Akito!"_ Kyo thought with horror.

Ha ha! Well, it's sort of a cliffie... Anyway, please review!

---furubafanatic32669


	4. Chapter 4

Hello faithful readers (if I have any left)!! I am SOOOO sorry for not updating for...erm...almost a year...but I'm back now! I'll be updating both of my fanfics a LOT more frequently over the summer 'cause I'll probably be bored out of my skull. Well, enjoy!

Chapter 4

"_No!"_ Kyo thought as the floor of the car rumbled. "You can't do this!" Kyo tried to scream, but all that Akito heard was a faint yowl, drowned out by the sound of the engine.

She snickered evilly and murmured softly, "Go ahead, Kyo. Scream all you want, I don't really care. Nobody else can hear you, though, so you shouldn't even bother!" She laughed, then continued, "I'm sending you to America so I don't have to be disgraced by your presence so close to me. Good-bye, Kyo!" She was still laughing maniacally when she closed the car door and submerged Kyo in darkness.

For some strange reason, Kyo suddenly began to feel drowsy and began to drift off to sleep. He closed his heavy eyelids for a moment, but they flew open when he realized that Akito was in the immediate vicinity.

"_Ugh,"_ Kyo thought drowsily. _"She must have…drugged me…with…some…thing…"_ At that moment, his mind gave in to the sleep gathering at the corners of his mind, and he placed his head exhaustedly on his paws. Everything went dark as Kyo drifted into the world of dreams.

When he opened his eyes, he found that he was looking at bright sunlight shining through the tops of trees. Thinking this was an illusion from the side-effects of the drugs, he closed his eyes and shook his head a few times. He opened his eyes again, and what he saw was even more bizarre. There was a cat padding toward him, its pelt bluish-gray. Kyo jumped up defensively and hissed, his fur bristling with fear.

The strange cat stopped and meowed in an echoing voice, "Do not be afraid, for this is merely a dream."

Kyo let his fur lie flat, but he was still afraid. "Who are you?" he demanded, trying to sound as brave as he could.

"I am Bluestar, former leader of ThunderClan," the she-cat introduced herself formally. "Who are you? You cannot be Firestar, even though you could be his twin, for Firestar would know who I am."

"My name is Kyo," said Kyo. "You have a strange name, Bluestar."

"Indeed," Bluestar replied, insulted by the lack of respect. "For your information, I earned my name through hard work and perseverance, and it is an honor to have that name."

"Okay…," muttered Kyo. "So, where am I?"

"That is of no importance," Bluestar meowed coolly. "I am here to guide you to your new home."

"What do you mean, 'new home'? I want to go back to my old one, no matter how much practically everyone there hates me," Kyo cried out.

"Oh?" Bluestar asked. "Why do you long to go back so badly if everyone there hates you?"

"Because I --," Kyo began. "Wait. Why am I telling you this? I don't know you. I don't think you even exist!!"

"Calm yourself, Kyo," Bluestar mewed soothingly. "I am not an apparition. I am the cat that was told to lead you to ThunderClan, for StarClan believes you will have a future there."

"What the heck is a StarClan?" Kyo asked.

In a forced calm tone of voice, Bluestar meowed, "StarClan are our warrior ancestors. They wanted me to guide you to your supposed cousin, Firestar."

"Okay, I'll follow you to this ThunderClan place," Kyo said. "But could you explain everything that they do so that I don't do anything stupid while I'm there?"

"Of course," Bluestar replied. "But we must leave now, for this place is unsafe."

"Okay." The two cats, one's bright orange pelt contrasting the other's soft silvery-gray pelt, set off through the unfamiliar forest.

Well, it's not really that long, but everybody that e-mailed me was getting all freaked out over the cliffie that I left on the last chapter, so I decided to update! I'll need at least 14 reviews total (that means 7 more) from my readers! And just like before, I'm only accepting one review from saki yume kira hanajima, -s.ilver a.rget, and midnight-fanfic-writer-29!

Lots of love,  
furubafanatic32669


	5. Chapter 5

Yes. I decided to update, just cuz this story seems more popular. Umm, I haven't been on for a while, so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. Please bear with me!

* * *

"So," Kyo began awkwardly, "where am I, exactly?"

"Right now, we're at the edge of RiverClan territory," Bluestar replied emotionlessly. "We will have to pass through it in order to travel to ThunderClan territory. Be prepared for any patrols that come our way."

"Patrols? You're all really protective of your territory, huh?" Kyo asked.

"Yes. It is the land given to us by StarClan. We must protect it," Bluestar meowed.

There was a momentary awkward silence, then Kyo said, "But can't you just-"

Bluestar suddenly hissed, her fur standing up on end. "RiverClan scent. Look sharp!"

Kyo sniffed the air curiously. "I smell cat…mixed with…-sniff-…fish, moss, and something else…."

"I just told you. It's RiverClan. Remember that scent. It'll come in handy if an intruder appears in ThunderClan, or if some cat is attempting to steal territory."

Kyo nodded, searching in the bracken for a hostile cat. Suddenly, a slight breeze from behind him carried that same smell of RiverClan. He spun around to see a pair of bright blue eyes glaring at him. He gasped, then saw that it was a young gray she-cat, fluffed up like cotton candy.

"Who are you?" she hissed with as much power as she could muster.

Kyo smiled at her effort. "Kyo."

Her fur deflated, and her glare changed to confusion. "Kyo…paw? Are you an apprentice?" She shook her head, thinking, _"What in the name of StarClan is a 'Kyo'?"_

"Um, no. Just Kyo. I'm new here. Hey, d'you know where I can find Thun-"

The little gray cat hissed again, backing away. "Trespasser! Get out of here! Go back to Twolegplace!"

"Back to what now? I'm not from there! Look, I'm trying to find-"

"Mistyfoot! Come quick!" the gray she-cat yowled, never taking her blue eyes off of Kyo.

"No! What the…what're you doing?"

"_Kyo,"_ a familiar voice floated in on the wind.

"Bluestar! What do I do?" Kyo freaked out.

"_Stay calm. Mistyfoot is a good cat; she'll hear you out…._"

"But you said be prepared!"

"_Just stay where you are. It'll be worse if you run…."_

"Mistyfoot! Here!" came the little she-cat's voice.

"Featherpaw, what could it possibly…." An older, dark gray she-cat padded up to the scene. She paused, looked at Kyo, and unsheathed her claws suspiciously.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she hissed.

"My name is Kyo. I'm looking for ThunderClan."

Mistyfoot looked confused for a few seconds. "Why, if I may ask?"

"I dunno. A cat named Bluestar came to me and-"

"Bluestar? No, it couldn't possibly…." she trailed off in thought.

"You know her?" Kyo asked hopefully.

Mistyfoot paused, then continued, "She was…my mother." Featherpaw looked up at her in shock.

Kyo gasped, then realized that Bluestar must be dead in order to send him messages and speak to him in dreams. "Oh, I'm…I'm sorry."

After a long silence, Mistyfoot sheathed her claws and meowed, "I'll take you to ThunderClan. Feathertail, go back to camp with Stonefur and say I've gone hunting. You absolutely cannot tell _any_ cat about this, understand?"

Feathertail nodded respectfully in response and bounded away.

"Now then, Kyo," Mistyfoot said, turning toward the orange cat. "Let's go."

The two cats, dark gray and bright orange, padded alongside each other deeper into the forest. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Mistyfoot suddenly stopped in her tracks. She looked at Kyo and quietly hissed, "Don't move. It's Mothwing."

Kyo peeked around his companion and saw a golden, sleek she-cat methodically picking some blue berries off of a low bush. Suddenly, a small gust of wind ruffled his fur the wrong way, sending his scent hurtling toward Mothwing. She immediately turned her nose up, sniffed, and turned to stare directly at Kyo and Mistyfoot.

* * *

Oh noes! Kyo and Mistyfoot are in danger of getting caught! WHAT ARE THEY GONNA DO? Find out next chapter.

-furubafanatic32669


End file.
